Her Guardian Angel
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: When Eri is attacked by an enmy that the Goseigers' thought they destroyed, everyone is shocked. Only an enmy with a grudge against GoseiRed could have doen that to Eri. An enmy that wanted to get him where he was most vaulnerable... His love for Eri.
1. 1 Down

**A story of my two FAV Gosei Angels!**

**Show: Super Sentai**

**Super Sentai is the Japanese show that Power Rangers is based off of! Power Rangers comes from this series! **

**Season: Goseiger (this season comes after Shikenger! In America we are on the Shikenger season. It is Power Rangers Samurai! The next season of Power Rangers will be this season! I hear they are going to call it Power Rangers Angel Force!)**

**The characters in this story/season of Super Sentai are below.**

**Names mentioned in this story are as follows: Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune (pronounced Moe-ne), Hyde (pronounced Hi-do), Nozomu (pronounced No-zo-me), the Professor (Nozomu's father), Datas, Mons Drake, Master Head, and Dereputa!**

**Alata and Eri have been best friends since they were kids. Alata is the red ranger, or as he is called in the show GoseiRed. Eri is the pink ranger, or as she is called in the show GoseiPink. Agri and Eri are the positive ones. They are always saying, "It'll work out! Don't worry!" no matter how hard the battle. These two are always there for one another as well as the other Goseigers. Alata always wants to keep or make Eri feel better. Eri has the power to heal and get rid of the pain and sorrow of others from her singing. She sings a few times in this season for that reason. These two are as close as two people or Gosei Angels can be. These two are from the Skick Tribe, meaning they are from the tribe that has the power of the sky (No it is NOTHING like an Indian tribe or something like that! It is kind of like a... group or race!)**

**Agri and Moune are siblings. Agri is the older brother. He is the one who keeps Moune in order. He is the hard core ranger who loves to train alongside his sister. He is known as GoseiBlack. Moune is the younger sister or known to Hyde as the baby because of the way she acts. She is GoseiYellow. These two like to act on their own at times. They are used to it being just them. And because of that they refused to live with the others at first. They came around though. These two want to become full members before they return to the Gosei World. They are from the Landick Tribe, meaning they have the power of the Earth and ground.**

**Hyde is the thinker of the group, he is sometimes known to Moune as the old man because of his way of thinking and telling her what to do. He and Moune seem to always be at each other's throats but they still commend each other as friends and comrades. He is known as GoseiBlue and is from the Seaick Tribe, meaning he has the power of the sea. Hyde is the lone member of his tribe (No not all of them are dead! He just doesn't have a partner like the others). He lost his partner to a Warstar shortly after they came to the surface (Earth). His partner would have been known as GoseiGreen. Because of the loss of his partner he makes it his number one priority to keep his comrades safe in battle. He doesn't want to lose another comrade. He doesn't want to lose another friend. The other Goseigers along with Nozomu will become aware of this later on in the season.**

**These rangers although different have a special bond. They wouldn't think twice about sacrificing themselves for another.**

**Nozomu is about 10 years old. So yes he is just a child. He is the only human that knows the true identity of the Gosei Angels. He and the others (Gosei Angels) became instant friends. Although at first he was not too fond of Hyde. Hyde wanted to erase his memory with his Memory Wash Card (he has that card to erase the memory of all the monsters that attack the humans. He uses it on the humans after every attack). But they became friends after that small incident. They consider Nozomu a friend and a comrade. **

**Couple: Alata/Eri**

**Episode this is based off of is: Episode 16 Dynamic Alata! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Sentai Goseiger! It belongs to Haim Sabin (I think I spelled his name right)!**

_**Her Guardian Angel**_

_**Chapter One: 1 Down**_

The Goseigers' or Gosei Angels were celebrating at their new home. They had just recently overcome a large hardship.

Everyone was yelling, "Cheers! Cheers! Cheers!"

When the Professor asks, "How joyous. So... What exactly are we celebrating?"

Hyde immediately jumps in saying, "To be honest, we recently overcame a large hardship."

"It really was a lot of trouble, wasn't it?" spoke Eri cheerfully then turned to the Professor and continued to say. "After all…"

"Ahhhh!" yelled Agri quickly pushing her over and putting his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "It turned out fine! Just fine! Just fine!" He turned to his sister Moune still holding Eri's mouth closed with his hand and said, "We worked hard, didn't we?"

"We worked hard." said Moune throwing confetti at the Professor. "It was a lot of work."

"Dad." said Nozomu grabbing his father's arm to get his attention. When his father looks at him Nozomu grabs the drink from his father's hand setting it and his own down on the table. "Today the Wonderful Starry Sky Association is meeting."

"That's right." says the Professor as his son began pushing him toward the door.

"You need to go." says Nozomu as he continues to push his father to the door.

"The Wonderful Starry Sky Association." said the Professor putting his finger in the air. Nozomu turned his father around to try to push him farther to the door as his father turned to continue talking to the Goseigers'. "I once tried to change it to the Lovers Trying to Cross the Starry Sky Association…" Nozomu got his father to the door and opened it trying pushing his father out of the room. But the Professor nudged his way back and said, "It would have been nice if they had used it just once." Nozomu continued to push his father threw the door. He got him out the door and waved. He began to shut the door but the Professor put his upper body in the way of the door as it was closing and said, "I'm going…" He got slammed in the back and head by the door. "Ahhhhhh…." he cried as his son pushed him back out the door.

"Have a safe trip!" said Nozomu as he pushed his father's hand out of the way so it wouldn't get slammed in the closing door. He shut the door and sighed. "Come on, Eri." Agri still had his hand cupped over her mouth as she was struggling to rip it off. You could hear that she was trying to speak. He released his hand over her mouth and she pushed it away relived. "Didn't I tell you to keep it secret from dad?"

Eri sighed as she said. "I'm sorry! I forgot."

"But… You guys really defeated the Warstar, right?" asked Nozomu.

Everyone nods and says, "Yeah."

"Mons Drake was unbelievably strong, but…" began Moune walking up to him.

"we all did it." finished Eri cheerfully coming up behind Moune. The two looked at each other and nodded happily.

They had a flashback as Moune continued saying, "GoseiGreat played a big part too!"

Agri said, "Datas also worked really hard."

"It's thanks to the Gosei Headders protecting us." said Hyde as the flashback ends and Nozomu nods.

"How about another toast?" asks Agri.

Moune, Eri, and Hyde all say. "Yay!"

"Cheers! Cheers! Cheers! Cheers! Yay!" they all say.

Nozomu sees Alata sitting all alone on a chair next to the group of happy Gosei Angels looking sad.

He was about to walk over when Datas wakes up and comes over saying, "Everyone! It's Master Head-sama!"

Master Head then appears on Datas' screen and says, "It is me. You all did a very fine job."

"Master Head." says Hyde smiling at the screen.

"You guys are the only five Gosei Angels on Earth. Furthermore, you are still in-training apprentices. Truly a fine job." Says Master Head.

Eri looks at the screen and asks, "Umm… Master Head. As a reward, how about dropping the in-training part in in-training angles?"

"Sounds good! Isn't it about time we became full members?" asked Agri.

"When the Tower of Heaven is rebuilt, your training phase will end. Of course, this will still take some time… Everyone, please consider what you should be doing as Gosei Angels from now on. Understood?" asks Master Head.

Everyone but Alata nods and says, "Yes."

In the woods outside of the city was something... It was walking around and suddenly slashes a tree in half.

Moune and Agri are out running. They are trying to buff up to do what they want as Gosei Angels. Hyde is at the library studying on how he can find a way for all beings to live in happiness.

Eri is at the park eating one of her favorite treats, an ice cream with strawberries. She takes a bite of the ice cream and says, "Delicious! I'm so happy." Suddenly a gust of wind is blown at her. She gets a weird feeling knowing something isn't right. She can tell threw the wind because of her coming from the Skick Tribe. She looks up and says, "Huh?"

Back at the house or Mansion as a house is called in Japan, Nozomu is looking out the window, looking for Eri, and talking to Alata who isn't even listening. "Eri said she was going on a leisurely walk." He looks back at Alata. "Agri, Moune, and Hyde are all pretty motivated." He looks at Datas and sees he is asleep. He looks at Alata again. "He's asleep." When he doesn't respond Nozomu gets up and walks over to Alata. "What's wrong, Alata? You've been making that face all this whole time, even though it's peaceful again."

Alata looks up and smiles. "You could tell, Nozomu?"

"Well…"

Alata looks away and sighs. "It's just… I have a bad feeling… "

Eri is now running through the park to the edge of the woods breathing hard. She keeps looking behind her as she continues to run. She stops for a minute and looks around. She then turns and continues to run into the woods. Again she stops and looks around and turns back to continue running. Something or someone... was following her. She feels it coming closer and stops running as she slowly looks around her. She keeps looking over and over. She looks up in the trees and everywhere for the mysterious being coming for her. She hears the wind start to stir and feels it coming toward her as she hears something approaching her fast. She turns around quickly and screams.

Alata hears the scream. He can hear well just as Eri can due to their power over the air. They can be sensitive to some sounds. He heard Eri's scream from miles away when no one else did.

"Eri is late, isn't she?" asked Nozomu.

Alata knows something has happened to her and jumped up from where he was sitting and began to run. Nozomu chased after him yelling, "Alata? Alata!"

Alata runs out of the house and threw the park not stopping for a single breath. Eri was in trouble. He ran down the path as Nozomu chased after him continuing to call his name. He knew where her scream had come from, another aspect of being from the Skick Tribe.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as Nozomu plowed into him. Alata didn't move an inch from the impact. He was in complete shock. He was breathing fast from the shock.

"What is it Alata?" asked Nozomu wondering why Alata stopped running. Nozomu then follows Alata's gaze and sees Eri all bloody, beat and cut up. She was lying unconscious face down in the grass. Nozomu gasps in horror yelling, "Eri! Eri!" as he ran to her side. He put his arm on her back yelling, "Eri, are you alright? Hold on!"

Alata just stands in that spot in utter shock. He was horrified. "Just what happened…" he finally managed to say. He then ran to her side. "Eri! Eri? Eri! Eri are you ok?" He turned her over in his lap and saw just how bad she was. He was evem more horrified. "ERI? What happened?" he yelled shaking her trying to wake her. "Eri! Who did this to you? ERI!" she wasn't moving.

"We have to get her back, Alata!" he said looking at Alata.

Alata looked up fear, shock, and worry in his eyes. "Yes! Let's go!" He picked her up gently but quickly, he held her bridal style. He then started running back to the Mansion, with Nozomu trailing behind. Alata looked down at Eri all broken and lifeless in his arms. His heart broke into a million tiny pieces. "Hold on ERI! Don't DIE! HOLD ON!"

**OH NO! What happened to Eri? Will Alata save her? STAY TUNED! And please review if you want another chapter! And please do NOT ask me in the reviews to update other stories! I will update them when I get inspiration for the next chapters! So be patient is all I can say. **

**A/N: So everyone I just wanted to say that all of this is just about 7 minutes into the episode. But this is going to be a story, not a one shot. So this will be full of surprises. Not everything in this chapter or in this story happened in the episode. I LOVE this couple SO MUCH! I noticed there were absolutely NO stories of them so…. I decided to make my own! I am most DEFANETLY going to make more of Goseiger stories! I love this season. I will post a link to where you can watch these episodes on my profile! What I suggest? Watch the season! You will NOT be sorry! There are subtitles at the bottom of the screen so you know what is going on. Super Sentai is WAY better than Power Rangers!**


	2. Dereputa's BACK?

**A story of my two FAV Gosei Angles!**

**Show: Super Sentai**

**Super Sentai is the Japanese show that Power Rangers is based off of! Power Rangers comes from this series! **

**Season: Goseiger (this season comes after Shikenger! In America we are on the Shikenger season. It is Power Rangers Samurai! The next season of Power Rangers will be this season! I hear they are going to call it Power Rangers Angle Force!)**

**The characters in this story/season of Super Sentai are below.**

**Names mentioned in this story are as follows: Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune (pronounced Moe-ne), Hyde (pronounced Hi-do), Nozomu (pronounced No-zo-me), the Professor (Nozomu's father), Datas, Mons Drake, Master Head, and Dereputa!**

**Alata and Eri have been best friends since they were kids. Alata is the red ranger, or as he is called in the show GoseiRed. Eri is the pink ranger, or as she is called in the show GoseiPink. Agri and Eri are the positive ones. They are always saying, "It'll work out! Don't worry!" no matter how hard the battle. These two are always there for one another as well as the other Goseigers. Alata always wants to keep or make Eri feel better. Eri has the power to heal and get rid of the pain and sorrow of others from her singing. She sings a few times in this season for that reason. These two are as close as two people or Gosei Angles can be. These two are from the Skick Tribe, meaning they are from the tribe that has the power of the sky (No it is NOTHING like an Indian tribe or something like that! It is kind of like a... group or race!)**

**Agri and Moune are siblings. Agri is the older brother. He is the one who keeps Moune in order. He is the hard core ranger who loves to train alongside his sister. He is known as GoseiBlack. Moune is the younger sister or known to Hyde as the baby because of the way she acts. She is GoseiYellow. These two like to act on their own at times. They are used to it being just them. And because of that they refused to live with the others at first. They came around though. These two want to become full members before they return to the Gosei World. They are from the Landick Tribe, meaning they have the power of the Earth and ground.**

**Hyde is the thinker of the group, he is sometimes known to Moune as the old man because of his way of thinking and telling her what to do. He and Moune seem to always be at each other's throats but they still commend each other as friends and comrades. He is known as GoseiBlue and is from the Seaick Tribe, meaning he has the power of the sea. Hyde is the lone member of his tribe (No not all of them are dead! He just doesn't have a partner like the others). He lost his partner to a Warstar shortly after they came to the surface (Earth). His partner would have been known as GoseiGreen. Because of the loss of his partner he makes it his number one priority to keep his comrades safe in battle. He doesn't want to lose another comrade. He doesn't want to lose another friend. The other Goseigers along with Nozomu will become aware of this later on in the season.**

**These rangers although different have a special bond. They wouldn't think twice about sacrificing themselves for another.**

**Nozomu is about 10 years old. So yes he is just a child. He is the only human that knows the true identity of the Gosei Angles. He and the others (Gosei Angles) became instant friends. Although at first he was not too fond of Hyde. Hyde wanted to erase his memory with his Memory Wash Card (he has that card to erase the memory of all the monsters that attack the humans. He uses it on the humans after every attack). But they became friends after that small incident. They consider Nozomu a friend and a comrade. **

**Couple: Alata/Eri**

**Episode this is based off of is: Episode 16 Dynamic Alata! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Sentai Goseiger! It belongs to Haim Sabin (I think I spelled his name right)!**

_**Her Guardian Angle**_

_**Chapter 2: Dereputa's BACK?**_

Eri is now back at the mansion on the couch. She has been cleaned and bandaged by Alata. He was gentle; afraid of hurting her further. She was now lying under a cover looking broken, and not moving. Alata was sitting on the table next to the couch holding her hand. He sighs sadly and looks down; feeling about to cry.

'_Who could have done this to Eri?'_ he thought to himself. He had just called Hyde and told him what happened. Hyde said he'd be right there.

At that moment Hyde ran through the door. "Alata! Just what happened?" he called.

Alata looked up. He stood and went to Hyde. "I don't know."

Hyde looked at Eri and gasped in horror. "Oh no… Eri!" he said.

"When we found her… she was already like this…" said Nozomu looking at Eri. He was sitting on the other couch near her head.

Hyde looked angry. He then pushed past everyone and went to Eri's side. He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her; in hopes of waking her up, as he said. "Eri, are you ok? Eri!"

She stirred and groaned in pain opening one eye in a squint. She looked at him through her squinted eye.

Alata saw and came over immediately. "Eri?"

Hyde looked at her worry on his face. "Who did this?" he asked her.

She stuttered as she spoke the name of her attack her as she winced in pain. "De-Dereputa…"

Hyde's face went white with shock as his mouth gaped open. Alata's face also went white as he moved a foot in shock. They both started boiling with anger.

"Moune! Agri!" shouted Hyde into his morpher. "Agri! Moune! Hey! Please respond!" He was getting frustrated now.

"What is it Hyde?" asked Moune.

Hyde breathed a sigh of relief at hearing her voice; knowing that they were ok and not harmed. "Eri has been attacked!" he said into the morpher.

"What?" yelled Agri into his morpher.

"Hurry and return! He attacker was… Dereputa!" he nearly screamed at them.

"I thought we destroyed him!" said Moune.

"We did! No hurry back." said Hyde.

"Ok! We are on our way!" said Agri and he hung up.

Just minutes later they came running through the door.

"Eri!" yelled Moune running to her best friends' side. "Eri?"

Hyde came over quickly and put a hand on her mouth. Eri was sleeping; she needed her rest.

Agri came over as Hyde released his hand from her mouth.

"Quiet Moune." whispered Hyde putting a finger to his lips. "She needs to rest."

"Is she OK?" Agri asked looking down at Eri.

"Yes… for now anyway." said Hyde.

"WHAT?" yelled Moune and Agri together; quickly putting their hands over each other's mouths. They looked at each other and saw what they were doing. The both dropped their hands quickly.

"Where's Alata?" asked Moune looking around.

"He went to go get some more antibiotics for Eri's pain." said Hyde.

"Oh." said Agri.

"So what is this about Dereputa?" asked Moune growling at the name.

"Apparently he is back… and according to Eri… stronger than ever." said Hyde glancing at Eri quickly then looking back at the two Landick Tribe siblings.

"But how? We destroyed him. He can't be back." said Agri.

"But he is. The cuts all over Eri match Alata's scar." said Hyde walking over and sitting next to Eri.

"No….." said Moune pissed. "I'm going to kill him!" she stopped to the door and turned to say. "AGAIN!"

She was about to walk out the door when Alata came in with the medicine. He looked terrible.

Moune's eyes quickly soften at the site of his pain. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Alata…"

He looked up sadly into her brown eyes. Moune quickly gathered him in a tight hug. She let go of him and he then walked over to Eri.

"Poor Alata." she said to herself.

'_I can't believe he cares so deeply for Eri. This must be so hard for him. Don't worry Alata… I'll kill him for all of us. You'll get Eri back!' _she then stormed off to her room and shut the door. She needed a plain.

**Oh man… poor Alata. I can't stand it when he is like this! He and Eri are ALWAYS positive know matter what! I guess that just goes to show how much he does love her. What is Moune thinking? What is she going to do? Will everyone get over the shock and think of a plain to destroy Dereputa before he gets another one of them? How did Dereputa survive, or come back? **

**Please review for another chapter! (Again PLEASE do not ask in reviews for me to update other stories besides this one!) I like this so far, but I would like to know what you all think. If I get some reviews tonight I will update this again tomorrow.**

**Love,**

**GoseiGokaiPink**


	3. Moune's Plan

**A story of my two FAV Gosei Angles!**

**Show: Super Sentai**

**Super Sentai is the Japanese show that Power Rangers is based off of! Power Rangers comes from this series! **

**Season: Goseiger (this season comes after Shikenger! In America we are on the Shikenger season. It is Power Rangers Samurai! The next season of Power Rangers will be this season! I hear they are going to call it Power Rangers Angle Force!)**

**The characters in this story/season of Super Sentai are below.**

**Names mentioned in this story are as follows: Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune (pronounced Moe-ne), Hyde (pronounced Hi-do), Nozomu (pronounced No-zo-me), the Professor (Nozomu's father), Datas, Mons Drake, Master Head, and Dereputa!**

**Alata and Eri have been best friends since they were kids. Alata is the red ranger, or as he is called in the show GoseiRed. Eri is the pink ranger, or as she is called in the show GoseiPink. Agri and Eri are the positive ones. They are always saying, "It'll work out! Don't worry!" no matter how hard the battle. These two are always there for one another as well as the other Goseigers. Alata always wants to keep or make Eri feel better. Eri has the power to heal and get rid of the pain and sorrow of others from her singing. She sings a few times in this season for that reason. These two are as close as two people or Gosei Angles can be. These two are from the Skick Tribe, meaning they are from the tribe that has the power of the sky (No it is NOTHING like an Indian tribe or something like that! It is kind of like a... group or race!)**

**Agri and Moune are siblings. Agri is the older brother. He is the one who keeps Moune in order. He is the hard core ranger who loves to train alongside his sister. He is known as GoseiBlack. Moune is the younger sister or known to Hyde as the baby because of the way she acts. She is GoseiYellow. These two like to act on their own at times. They are used to it being just them. And because of that they refused to live with the others at first. They came around though. These two want to become full members before they return to the Gosei World. They are from the Landick Tribe, meaning they have the power of the Earth and ground.**

**Hyde is the thinker of the group, he is sometimes known to Moune as the old man because of his way of thinking and telling her what to do. He and Moune seem to always be at each other's throats but they still commend each other as friends and comrades. He is known as GoseiBlue and is from the Seaick Tribe, meaning he has the power of the sea. Hyde is the lone member of his tribe (No not all of them are dead! He just doesn't have a partner like the others). He lost his partner to a Warstar shortly after they came to the surface (Earth). His partner would have been known as GoseiGreen. Because of the loss of his partner he makes it his number one priority to keep his comrades safe in battle. He doesn't want to lose another comrade. He doesn't want to lose another friend. The other Goseigers along with Nozomu will become aware of this later on in the season.**

**These rangers although different have a special bond. They wouldn't think twice about sacrificing themselves for another.**

**Nozomu is about 10 years old. So yes he is just a child. He is the only human that knows the true identity of the Gosei Angles. He and the others (Gosei Angles) became instant friends. Although at first he was not too fond of Hyde. Hyde wanted to erase his memory with his Memory Wash Card (he has that card to erase the memory of all the monsters that attack the humans. He uses it on the humans after every attack). But they became friends after that small incident. They consider Nozomu a friend and a comrade. **

**Couple: Alata/Eri**

**Episode this is based off of is: Episode 16 Dynamic Alata! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Sentai Goseiger! It belongs to Haim Sabin (I think I spelled his name right)!**

_**Previously on Her Guardian Angel:**_

_**The Goseigers' or Gosei Angles were celebrating at their new home. They had just recently overcome a large hardship.**_

_**Everyone was yelling, "Cheers! Cheers! Cheers!"**_

_**When the Professor asks, "How joyous. So... What exactly are we celebrating?"**_

_**Hyde immediately jumps in saying, "To be honest, we recently overcame a large hardship."**_

"_**It really was a lot of trouble, wasn't it?" spoke Eri cheerfully then turned to the Professor and continued to say. "After all…"**_

"_**Ahhhh!" yelled Agri quickly pushing her over and putting his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "It turned out fine! Just fine! Just fine!" He turned to his sister Moune still holding Eri's mouth closed with his hand and said, "We worked hard, didn't we?"**_

"_**We worked hard." said Moune throwing confetti at the Professor. "It was a lot of work."**_

_**Nozomu sees Alata sitting all alone on a chair next to the group of happy Gosei Angles looking sad. **_

_**He was about to walk over when Datas wakes up and comes over saying, "Everyone! It's Master Head-sama!"**_

_**Master Head then appears on Datas' screen and says, "It is me. You all did a very fine job."**_

"Master Head." says Hyde smiling at the screen.

"_**You guys are the only five Gosei Angles on Earth. Furthermore, you are still in-training apprentices. Truly a fine job." Says Master Head.**_

_**Eri looks at the screen and asks, "Umm… Master Head. As a reward, how about dropping the in-training part in in-training angles?"**_

"_**Sounds good! Isn't it about time we became full members?" asked Agri.**_

"_**When the Tower of Heaven is rebuilt, your training phase will end. Of course, this will still take some time… Everyone, please consider what you should be doing as Gosei Angles from now on. Understood?" asks Master Head.**_

_**Everyone but Alata nods and says, "Yes."**_

_**In the woods outside of the city was something... It was walking around and suddenly slashes a tree in half.**_

_**Moune and Agri are out running. They are trying to buff up to do what they want as Gosei Angles. Hyde is at the library studying on how he can find a way for all beings to live in happiness. **_

_**Eri is at the park eating one of her favorite treats, an ice cream with strawberries. She takes a bite of the ice cream and says, "Delicious! I'm so happy." Suddenly a gust of wind is blown at her. She gets a weird feeling knowing something isn't right. She can tell threw the wind because of her coming from the Skick Tribe. She looks up and says, "Huh?"**_

_**Back at the house or Mansion as a house is called in Japan, Nozomu is looking out the window, looking for Eri, and talking to Alata who isn't even listening. "Eri said she was going on a leisurely walk." He looks back at Alata. "Agri, Moune, and Hyde are all pretty motivated." He looks at Datas and sees he is asleep. He looks at Alata again. "He's asleep." When he doesn't respond Nozomu gets up and walks over to Alata. "What's wrong, Alata? You've been making that face all this whole time, even though it's peaceful again."**_

_**Alata looks up and smiles. "You could tell, Nozomu?"**_

"_**Well…"**_

_**Alata looks away and sighs. "It's just… I have a bad feeling… "**_

_**Eri is now running through the park to the edge of the woods breathing hard. She keeps looking behind her as she continues to run. She stops for a minute and looks around. She then turns and continues to run into the woods. Again she stops and looks around and turns back to continue running. Something or someone... was following her. She feels it coming closer and stops running as she slowly looks around her. She keeps looking over and over. She looks up in the trees and everywhere for the mysterious being coming for her. She hears the wind start to stir and feels it coming toward her as she hears something approaching her fast. She turns around quickly and screams.**_

_**Alata hears the scream. He can hear well just as Eri can due to their power over the air. They can be sensitive to some sounds. He heard Eri's scream from miles away when no one else did.**_

"_**Eri is late, isn't she?" asked Nozomu.**_

_**Alata knows something has happened to her and jumped up from where he was sitting and began to run. Nozomu chased after him yelling, "Alata? Alata!"**_

_**Alata runs out of the house and threw the park not stopping for a single breath. Eri was in trouble. He ran down the path as Nozomu chased after him continuing to call his name. He knew where her scream had come from, another aspect of being from the Skick Tribe. **_

_**He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as Nozomu plowed into him. Alata didn't move an inch from the impact. He was in complete shock. He was breathing fast from the shock.**_

"_**What is it Alata?" asked Nozomu wondering why Alata stopped running. Nozomu then follows Alata's gaze and sees Eri all bloody, beat and cut up. She was lying unconscious face down in the grass. Nozomu gasps in horror yelling, "Eri! Eri!" as he ran to her side. He put his arm on her back yelling, "Eri, are you alright? Hold on!"**_

_**Alata just stands in that spot in utter shock. He was horrified. "Just what happened…" he finally managed to say. He then ran to her side. "Eri! Eri? Eri! Eri are you ok?" He turned her over in his lap and saw just how bad she was. He was evem more horrified. "ERI? What happened?" he yelled shaking her trying to wake her. "Eri! Who did this to you? ERI!" she wasn't moving.**_

_**Eri is now back at the mansion on the couch. She has been cleaned and bandaged by Alata. He was gentle; afraid of hurting her further. She was now lying under a cover looking broken, and not moving. Alata was sitting on the table next to the couch holding her hand. He sighs sadly and looks down; feeling about to cry.**_

'_**Who could have done this to Eri?' he thought to himself. He had just called Hyde and told him what happened. Hyde said he'd be right there.**_

_**At that moment Hyde ran through the door. "Alata! Just what happened?" he called.**_

_**Alata looked up. He stood and went to Hyde. "I don't know."**_

_**She stirred and groaned in pain opening one eye in a squint. She looked at him through her squinted eye.**_

_**Alata saw and came over immediately. "Eri?"**_

_**Hyde looked at her worry on his face. "Who did this?" he asked her.**_

_**She stuttered as she spoke the name of her attack her as she winced in pain. "De-Dereputa…"**_

_**Hyde's face went white with shock as his mouth gaped open. Alata's face also went white as he moved a foot in shock. They both started boiling with anger.**_

"_**Moune! Agri!" shouted Hyde into his morpher. "Agri! Moune! Hey! Please respond!" He was getting frustrated now.**_

_**Hyde breathed a sigh of relief at hearing her voice; knowing that they were ok and not harmed. "Eri has been attacked!" he said into the morpher.**_

"_**Eri!" yelled Moune running to her best friends' side. "Eri?"**_

_**Hyde came over quickly and put a hand on her mouth. Eri was sleeping; she needed her rest. **_

_**Agri came over as Hyde released his hand from her mouth. **_

"_**Quiet Moune." whispered Hyde putting a finger to his lips. "She needs to rest."**_

"_**Is she OK?" Agri asked looking down at Eri.**_

"_**Yes… for now anyway." said Hyde.**_

"_**WHAT?" yelled Moune and Agri together; quickly putting their hands over each other's mouths. They looked at each other and saw what they were doing. They both dropped their hands quickly.**_

"_**So what is this about Dereputa?" asked Moune growling at the name.**_

"_**Apparently he is back… and according to Eri… stronger than ever." said Hyde glancing at Eri quickly then looking back at the two Landick Tribe siblings.**_

"_**But how? We destroyed him. He can't be back." said Agri.**_

"_**But he is. The cuts all over Eri match Alata's scar." said Hyde walking over and sitting next to Eri.**_

"_**No….." said Moune pissed. "I'm going to kill him!" she stopped to the door and turned to say. "AGAIN!" **_

_**She was about to walk out the door when Alata came in with the medicine. He looked terrible.**_

_**Moune's eyes quickly soften at the site of his pain. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Alata…"**_

_**He looked up sadly into her brown eyes. Moune quickly gathered him in a tight hug. She let go of him and he then walked over to Eri.**_

'_**I can't believe he cares so deeply for Eri. This must be so hard for him. Don't worry Alata… I'll kill him for all of us. You'll get Eri back!' she then stormed off to her room and shut the door. She needed a plan.**_

_**Her Guardian Angle**_

_**Chapter 3: Moune's Plan**_

Moune was in her room thinking hard, as she lay on her yellow bed. _'What can I do to kill, Dereputa?'_

"Thinking hard, Moune?" asked her brother Agri leaning on her doorframe.

"Ah!" she jumps starteled.

"I'll, take that as a yes…"

"Of course I was thinking hard! I want to get him, for what he did to Eri! And what he did affected Alata."

"Nani?" he asks slipping off the doorframe and going over to sit next to her on her bed.

She sat up as he sat down so they were both sitting.

"Of course it would affect, Alata, Moune." he said, smiling. "They are childhood friends."

"YOU, DON'T GET IT!" she said jumping up from her bed so she could stand facing him. She glared down at him. "She is more to him than that, AGRI!"

"Huh?" he asked shocked. "What do you mean?"

Moune sighed annoyed and turned away. "Boys are SO clueless."

"Oy!"

"Come', demo… he _likes_ her, as more than a friend, Agri."

"Oh…"

"Hyi."

"Demo… is that what you were thinking about?" he asked her skeptically, standing up and turning her around to face him.

"No… it was," she stopped.

"Nani?"

"I want to kill him, Agri! Is that not clear?" she asked him angrily.

"No… it is actually quite clear." he said pulling down his earlobes, as if saying, You did yell it pretty loud.

"Come'."

"Don't worry about it. So…" she looked up. "What did you have in mind?" he asked her.

She smiled. "REALLY?"

"Sure, why not? Hey, I want to kill him, _just_ as bad as you do." he said matter of factly.

"_Sure… _you do." she said laughing.

"Hey, I do!"

"Ok then. Let's get a plan into action." she said going to her desk and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She made her way back to the bed.

Agri sits down next to her and they start pondering plans.

"No, that won't work!" said Moune.

"Why not?" asked Agri.

A few minutes later…

"NO!" shouted Agri.

"Why NOT?" screamed Moune.

The planning wasn't going to well.

10 minutes later…

"Ok, this is going NO WHERE!" huffed Moune angrily.

"I, think we have some pretty good ideas."

"Demo, they won't work in our situation."

"How do you know?" asked Agri.

"I just do! How about I think of the plan." suggested Moune.

"I don't know…"

"Please? I promise to show you before we take it to action."

"Moune… you can be pretty… well, I don't know… naive at times. I think I should help you."

Moune sighed deeply to prove her impatience on the matter. _'He thinks I'm a baby! Why won't he let me just do this on my own?'_

"Moune, that's a great plan!" said Agri, shaking her away from her thoughts.

"Nani? You… heard that?" she asked shyly.

"What do you mean? I meant, what you were writing and drawing on the paper. It looks like it could work!"

She looked down at the paper unaware that she had been writing or drawing. _'Wow… maybe this could work.'_ she thought reading it through carefully.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Moune looked up at him. "Heard what?"

"Uhhhh… it was… coming Hyde!" she called, pretending Hyde called her, getting up and running out the door.

"OYI! Hyde never called YOU! Moune! MOUNE!" he called from her room. He got up and ran out of her room in her pursuit.

**OH my my my… Moune! What is going on in your head? Anyway that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed! I will try to post another chapter soon! Please leave a review if you want to know what happens next!**


	4. Moune's Plan part II

**A story of my two FAV Gosei Angles!**

**Show: Super Sentai**

**Super Sentai is the Japanese show that Power Rangers is based off of! Power Rangers comes from this series! **

**Season: Goseiger (this season comes after Shinkenger! In America we are on the Shinkenger season. It is Power Rangers Samurai! The next season of Power Rangers will be this season! I hear they are going to call it Power Rangers Angle Force!)**

**The characters in this story/season of Super Sentai are below.**

**Names mentioned in this story are as follows: Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune (pronounced Moe-ne), Hyde (pronounced Hi-do), Nozomu (pronounced No-zo-me), the Professor (Nozomu's father), Datas, Mons Drake, Master Head, and Dereputa!**

**Alata and Eri have been best friends since they were kids. Alata is the red ranger, or as he is called in the show GoseiRed. Eri is the pink ranger, or as she is called in the show GoseiPink. Agri and Eri are the positive ones. They are always saying, "It'll work out! Don't worry!" no matter how hard the battle. These two are always there for one another as well as the other Goseigers. Alata always wants to keep or make Eri feel better. Eri has the power to heal and get rid of the pain and sorrow of others from her singing. She sings a few times in this season for that reason. These two are as close as two people or Gosei Angles can be. These two are from the Skick Tribe, meaning they are from the tribe that has the power of the sky (No it is NOTHING like an Indian tribe or something like that! It is kind of like a... group or race!)**

**Agri and Moune are siblings. Agri is the older brother. He is the one who keeps Moune in order. He is the hard core ranger who loves to train alongside his sister. He is known as GoseiBlack. Moune is the younger sister or known to Hyde as the baby because of the way she acts. She is GoseiYellow. These two like to act on their own at times. They are used to it being just them. And because of that they refused to live with the others at first. They came around though. These two want to become full members before they return to the Gosei World. They are from the Landick Tribe, meaning they have the power of the Earth and ground.**

**Hyde is the thinker of the group, he is sometimes known to Moune as the old man because of his way of thinking and telling her what to do. He and Moune seem to always be at each other's throats but they still commend each other as friends and comrades. He is known as GoseiBlue and is from the Seaick Tribe, meaning he has the power of the sea. Hyde is the lone member of his tribe (No not all of them are dead! He just doesn't have a partner like the others). He lost his partner to a Warstar shortly after they came to the surface (Earth). His partner would have been known as GoseiGreen. Because of the loss of his partner he makes it his number one priority to keep his comrades safe in battle. He doesn't want to lose another comrade. He doesn't want to lose another friend. The other Goseigers along with Nozomu will become aware of this later on in the season.**

**These rangers although different have a special bond. They wouldn't think twice about sacrificing themselves for another.**

**Nozomu is about 10 years old. So yes he is just a child. He is the only human that knows the true identity of the Gosei Angles. He and the others (Gosei Angles) became instant friends. Although at first he was not too fond of Hyde. Hyde wanted to erase his memory with his Memory Wash Card (he has that card to erase the memory of all the monsters that attack the humans. He uses it on the humans after every attack). But they became friends after that small incident. They consider Nozomu a friend and a comrade. **

**Couple: Alata/Eri**

**Episode this is based off of is: Episode 16 Dynamic Alata! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Sentai Goseiger! It belongs to the amazing Toei!**

**HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!: Ok so this chapter is dedicated to my, neesan, Niwa Mikiho! For those of you who don't know who she is (SHAME ON YOU!), she is the actress who plays Moune! So, give her a round of applause! Or… just wish her good luck in her life. Either works for me, ne, neesan?**

**Now… ON TO THE STORY!**

**Super Hero Time!**

_**Her Guardian Angle**_

_**Chapter 4: Moune's Plan part II**_

Moune was headed to the kitchen were Hyde would most likely be making Eri something to eat. "HYDE!" she called as she ran into the room.

Hyde, who had been balancing a few pots in his hands, dropped them when she came barging in; screaming his name. "Nani? MOUNE!" he shouted rushing to pick up the pots.

Agri came in at that time. Moune smirked at her brother. "I told you, oniichan! He did call me!"

"Yah… NOW!" he said back to her.

She rolled her eyes, and went to help Hyde with the pot mess she caused. "Gomen, Hyde…" she said as she kneeled beside him and began picking up some stray pots.

"Sou sou." he said picking up the last of the pots and standing up, as she did the same.

She handed him the pots and asked. "Ada… Hyde, what were you doing?"

"Well," sighed Hyde. "if you simply _must_ know… I was making Eri some soup."

"Demo, Hyde… she's hurt, not sick."

"Soup can be good for you, know matter the reason, Moune."

"_Okay…_ demo, even so… your making SOUP?"

"Get out, Moune."

"Neita, Occa!"

"Child…" growled Hyde.

Agri sighed deeply. He knew what was coming next, so he leaned against the wall and called in Alata. He needed him there just in case they needed to pry, Moune off of Hyde.

And as if on cue the two were in each other's faces throwing insults back and forth.

"BAKA!" she shouted.

"Fuaga!" he yelled back.

"Occa!"

"Child!"

"Enough, you two…" they heard a weak voice say.

They all turned (including the two boys, who were watching the fight happen) to see Eri, just barely able to stand, standing in the doorway. She looked weak and frail, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open, as well as standing, she swayed a bit holding her left shoulder.

The others gasped and Alata rushed to her side and allowed her to lean heavily against him.

"Eri!" said Moune shocked. "What are you doing out of bed?"

She smiled simply and replied, "I heard a war in the making."

The others laughed.

"Mou." Moune frowned looking down, then looked up and smiled at her best friend. She had to admit… it was sort of funny. "Gomen, for disturbing you, Eri. You should go back to bed. Hyde…" she smirked stifling a giggle. "Is making you some soup."

She saw Eri raise an eyebrow at Hyde. "Soup?' she asked.

"H-Hai. DO you not want soup, Eri?" he asked rushing to put the pots up.

"Oh, neita, Hyde. Arigatou. I'd love some soup."

Alata took Eri by her waist and began to lead her out of the room. She stopped and looked over her shoulder saying, "Demo, Hyde… I'm not sick."

They were gone a few seconds later. A pot that Hyde had had in his hand clattered to the floor as Agri and Moune burst into laughter.

"I told you, Hyde!" she pointed a single finger in his face and giggled.

Hyde looked kind of hurt but quickly hid it away and swatted her finger away. "Just go, Moune…" he turned back to the pots, and she frowned at him.

"Gomen, Hyde… I was only messing around…" she looked down sadly.

Agri decided it was his que to leave.

She heard Hyde sigh and saw his feet turn in her direction. He was facing her. She looked up.

He smiled at her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Moune… Now, why did you come in here in the first place?"

She smiled and took her notebook and shoved it in his face. He stumbled back a bit; surprised.

"Nani?" he asked looking at the notebook and then her. "What is this?"

"Read it for yourself, occa."

**The end of chapter 4 has finally come. Chapter 5: Moune's Plan part III (the last and FINAL part of her plan) will be up soon. Don't worry there will be PLEANTY more chapters! Next chapter you will see Moune's plan in action. So get a good seat!**

**Please leave a review! Arigatou gozimasu!**


End file.
